


Sexy Drug (Making me loose my mind)

by Chaosnix



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: AU where Becks a little bad, F/M, M/M, My oc isnt in there much, Underage Drinking, Vandalism, Weed, andre does rap now too, but not smut, kinda sorta smut, partys, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosnix/pseuds/Chaosnix
Summary: Beck starts not getting sleep, and doesnt give anyone a reason. Andre and Tori start worrying about him, coming up with a plan to figure out why. One night, when Tori was spying on Becks RV, she sees him stumble into his RV, thinking he was hurt she went to help him. Tori's shocked at the sight she sees, Becks usually nice and tidy RV is strewn with empty beer bottles, and a mess, Beck already black out drunk on his bed. Tori goes back to the friend group and tells them what she saw, they blow it off until they notice Beck had gotten really bad. Andre goes to talk to Beck about it.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Not a chapter man

I hope you guys enjoy this, theres barely any Bendre stuff and idk


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm really sorry!

It was lunch, all day Beck had been seeming off. Tori was the one who noticed first, nudging Andre and whispering, "Is Beck ok?"   
Andre shrugged, "The dudes probobly not getting sleep man, exams are soon and then we're graduating. He's probobly cramming."   
"Hey, Beck," Jade said, trying to get Becks attention as he was practically asleep, his head in his arms on the table. "Beck!" She yelled, clapping her hands infront of the boys face.   
Beck got startled, jumping slightly, jerking back and falling off his seat. He groaned, rolling over and staying on the ground.   
"Beck, the grounds not a bed silly!" Cat giggled, petting a stuffed toy dog she was cradling in her arms.   
"Ok, up you get man," Andre said, getting up and hoisting Beck back up on the bench.   
"Fuck, sorry guys, I've just been so tired lately." Beck said, leaning his head on a propped up arm.   
"Another cricket?" Robbie asked.   
Beck shook his head, looking like shit.   
Tori looked at Andre, Andre giving her an almost knowing look.   
Andre got up, grabbing his bag, "You know, I have to go write a song, Tori can you help me?"   
"Ooo, love birds," Jade snickered.   
Tori rolled her eyes, getting up and grabbing her bag, walking with Andre away from the group.   
"Let me guess, you have a plan?" Andre asked, sighing and fidgeting with his bag when Tori nodded.   
"Yeah, hes obviously not ok, what if, what if jades threatening him, or stalking him, or planning on killing him!?" Tori exclaimed, earning an annoyed groan from Andre.   
"Jade isnt that mean." Andre said, his gaze wondering over to where Jade was holding scissors up to the stuffed toy dog cat was holding. "Ok, yeah, Jades that... jade-ish, but I dont think its her."   
Tori crossed her arms, "Are you even going to listen to my plan?"   
"You're acting like we're in some sort of tv show," Andre sighed, "But fine, yeah, what's the 'magical' plan?" 

"Well, we obviously have to figure out why hes not sleeping, and why he's not telling us the truth." Tori said, "What better way then to see what hes doing at night?"  
"You sound crazy." Andre said, "But yeah, fine I'll help you stalk Beck."


	3. Chapter 2

Andre had convinced Tori to wait a few days to see if Beck would get any better. Tori snapped when Beck had fallen asleep on her during an audition and had dragged Andre back to her house to wait till night. Andre was pouty, not wanting to stalk his best friend, but went with her. She yanked him into a bush and waited till Beck showed up, since his car wasnt park out front. Andre fell asleep, tori elbowing him in the side. Andre jerked up, huffing, "What?"  
"Let's go look in his RV." Tori said, Andre groaning. "No Tori, dont stalk him." Tori crossed her arms, "Then you do it!"  
Andre remained in the Bush till Tori left, Beck not showing up. Andre got curious, "Now I got to know what's in his RV," he mumbled to himself, climbing out of the bush, and going over to the door of his RV.  
He opened the door, feeling like he did something wrong, slowly pushing the door open as he poked his head into the empty RV. He slipped inside the rv, his shoe knocking over an empty beer bottle as he screwed up his face in disgust as the scent of weed hit him in the face.  
"What has Beck been doing?" He murmured to himself, as if someone else was there. He didnt dare to flip the light switch as he nervously looked around. Becks usually tidy RV was covered with beer bottles, most empty.  
"I think the more important question, is what are you doing here? In my RV. Without me?" Beck said, flipping on the light switch, he had came back when Andre wasnt looking. He looked a mess, floofy hair in his face, eyes red.  
"Beck? Are you ok?" Andre asked, a little startled he was there, "I just wanted to check on you man, wh-whats all this?"  
Beck almost let out a growl, "Its nothing Andre, ok? Am I not allowed to do what I want?" He stepped forward to Andre, who shook his head, "Hey, hey man, come on, dont try anything funny."  
Beck chuckled, getting closer to Andre, "Why dont you stay for a big bro? You're already here, sit down, have a beer."  
Andre sat down, mumbling something about having to go soon. Beck tossed him a beer, Andre catching it. "U-uh can you open this for me?" Beck rolled his eyes, taking the beer from him, opening it and handing it back to him.  
Andre looked down at beer, reading the label slowly, nervous. He had never drank before. Beck popped open his own beer, chugging part of it. He looked over at Andre. "I didnt poison it, you know. I'm not jade."  
Andre smiled slightly, taking a nervous sip and gagging, "Damn, that-thats strong." He mumbled.  
"Keep drinking it man, it'll get better." Beck said, finishing his own.  
"Beck you need some sleep." Andre said, "Toris getting mad."  
Beck murmured something under his breath, all that Andre herd was, "you.... with.... me," Andre raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
"Just keep drinking man." Beck said, waving him away as he stood up to go to the bathroom. Andre got tipsy by the time Beck got back, him sitting down next to Andre.  
"So, Andre. Any real reason why you're here?" Beck asked, gazing lazily at him, Andre confused, looked up at him. "You know, a little birdy, told me something," Beck paused.  
"W-what did they tell you?" Andre asked, Beck smirking. "Little birdie told me you were gay," he snickered.  
Andre rolled his eyes, "I go to a music school, half the kids here are gay." He shrugged, "But yeah, I am. Why?"  
Beck looked at him intensely, "Oh.. no reason," he said, leaning in, Andre blushing slightly as he looked at him. "B-beck, you should really get some sleep."  
"Only if you sleep with me," Beck said, kissing Andre softly.


	4. Chapter 3

Andre froze for a moment, he had never taken Beck to swing that way, but here he was, beer in hand and becks mouth on his. 'He's just drunk, he doesn't know what hes doing.' Andre told himself, yet, he had a feeling that Beck knew exactly what he was doing.

Andre pushed Beck away, "Bro, n-no man, we're friends, we can't do this," He mumbled, kissing back this time when Beck kissed him again. "You want it, I can tell." Beck murmured into Andre's ear. Andre shook his head, "Beck you're drunk, don't." Beck didn't stop trying to kiss Andre, eventually Andre stood up, grabbing Beck and dragging him to bed. He shoved him down onto the bed. "Rough, I like it," Beck said cockily, Andre tucking him into bed, "Quit it will you?" Andre stayed there till Beck fell asleep, which at that point was early morning. Andre got in his car and drove home, falling asleep as soon as he got into his house.

The next day Andre was woken up to a loud knock on his door. He pulled himself off his living room couch and opened the door, seeing Tori there. "So?" Tori asked.

"So what?" Andre asked, confused. "Did you see anything in Becks RV?" Tori asked. "Well, uh. How'd you know I went in his rv?" Andre asked, "He was fine, asleep, just a lot of work." Andre knew if Tori found out about Beck drinking she would tell someone. And that would be a big problem.


End file.
